Donquixote Rosinante
| occupation = Pirate Elite Officer; World Noble (former) | jva = | alias = }} Donquixote Rocinante, under the codename Corazon, was formerly an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, and the biological younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo. This makes Rocinante a member of the Donquixote Family and a former World Noble. Appearance Rocinante was a tall man, as a 10-year old Trafalgar Law was not able to reach his waist. He was seen wearing a dark red hood from which two heart-like shapes hang from, a pair of beige jeans, a dark purple feather mantle much like his brother and a white shirt with pink hearts printed all over it. He also wears mismatched shoes. His blond hair was longer than his brother's as it came close to his eyes. Rocinante had tattoos (or makeup) over his eyes and mouth. He was also seen wearing sunglasses. During his childhood, Rocinante had his hair in an unkempt fashion, covering over his eyes, he wore clothes of nobility that became very raggedly due to the uneasy lifestyle he had to endure. Suffering from torture at the hands of the locals who hated the Celestial Dragons and other battles left scars and stitches all over his body. Personality Rocinante was someone to be admired in the eyes of Trafalgar Law, so much that Law swore to exact revenge on Doflamingo for killing Rocinante. However, when they met for the first time, he was noted for hating kids, especially when Baby 5 and Buffalo played practical jokes on him, such as making him slip upon passing through the doorway or feeding him scalding tea that burned his tongue, resulting in his abusive behavior towards them. In fact, the first thing that Rocinante did to Law was to grab him and throw him out the window. However, when Law revealed his true name, he showed genuine concern and worry, even warning him about the danger that he was in. He was shown to be incapable of speech due to a prior accident and, according to Diamante, is unintelligent and cannot concentrate. However, this was merely a façade; he is fully capable of speech, though just how intelligent he is has yet to be determined; upon hearing Law's full name, he knew the importance was such that he was forced to break his silence. He was also seen smoking, though due to his alleged clumsiness, he accidentally set his own cowl aflame every time he tried to light a cigarette. Relationships Family and Crew Donquixote Doflamingo Rocinante is the biological younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, and was an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates. Doflamingo once considered Rocinante to be his precious little brother and was protective of him, saying that he would personally kill anyone who dared harm even a single hair on his younger brother. In spite of their apparent close relationship, Doflamingo murdered Rocinante for reasons yet to be explained. Trafalgar Law Rocinante's relationship with Trafalgar Law did not start out amiably. During their first meeting, Rocinante seized the young boy by his head and threw him out of a window, due to his dislike for children. In turn, Law had a negative first impression of Rocinante when he fell for Baby 5 and Buffalo's childish pranks so easily and accidentally set himself on fire. Law also swore to kill him for his transgression. This only worsened when Law felt that Rocinante had no right to live because of his clumsiness when his (Law's) own family and friends all died, going as far as to stab the officer from behind. However, Law eventually saw Corazon as the person he cherished the most, with Rocinante even saving his life before. Because of this, when Rocinante was killed by Doflamingo, Law swore revenge at all costs. Law referred Rocinante as . Diamante Diamante considers Rocinante as an unintelligent man who cannot concentrate, and does not hide his opinions, as he bluntly stated his opinions in front of Rocinante. However, he recognizes his talents and respects him as Doflamingo's brother. Baby 5 and Buffalo As children, the pair always pulled their share of practical pranks on Rocinante, tripping him upon walking through a doorway and giving him boiling tea that scalded his tongue, which they found very amusing. This may be the reason why Rocinante hates children. But even after hitting them, the two continued with their jokes. As with Law, they refer him as "Cora-san". Abilities and Powers Being born in the Donquixote Family, Rocinante was a World Noble, thus granting him political rights and privileges to do almost anything he pleased, as well as near limitless wealth and the ability to summon a Marine Admiral to strike down anyone who offended him. When his father forfeited the status of a World Noble for the family, he lost such privileges. As a former Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, occupying the Heart seat, Rocinante was undoubtedly a powerful fighter to attain such a rank. He was second-in-command of the many other officers and soldiers of the crew, alongside the other Elite Officers, and just under Doflamingo himself. Rocinante was noted to be unintelligent and lacking in concentration as well as being very clumsy as he fell for both of Buffalo and Baby 5's pranks and setting his own cape on fire while trying to light a cigarette. However, Diamante stated he was nevertheless talented enough to become an officer, possibly due to his lineage. History Past Donquixote Rocinante was born as the younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, and therefore a World Noble alongside him. The brothers lost their status as World Nobles when their modestly idealistic father abandoned Mariejois in order to live a normal life amongst the commoners. This had an adverse effect on the family; the resulting poverty led to them losing their mother in their childhood, and the remaining three were hunted down and tortured by locals who held grudges against the Celestial Dragons. Doflamingo lost his patience on such a hellish life and kill his father two years later. The two surviving brothers were denied re-entrance to Mariejois, so they became pirates, with Doflamingo as the captain and Rocinante (who uses the codename "Corazon" from hereon) serving as the second-in-command and an Elite Officer alongside Trébol, Pica, Diamante and Vergo. Sixteen years ago, in North Blue at the port town of Spider Miles, Corazon met Trafalgar Law for the first time and the first thing he did was throw him out the window as Diamante stated he hated kids, probably because of the pranks Baby 5 and Buffalo were pulling on him. Law survived the fall and was shocked at Corazon's eccentric behavior, as Corazon was on fire after accidentally setting his feathery mantle ablaze while lighting a cigarette. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, Corazon was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family". Even though Law furiously stated outright that he was unafraid of death and swore revenge, disregarding Doflamingo's warning of the blood law, Corazon remained undeterred by Law's threat. Later on while most of the crew was out on a raid, Law stabbed Corazon in the back while the man was reading a newspaper, a transgression witnessed by Buffalo. Corazon, however, did not report the incident to Doflamingo, instead claiming that he was attacked by an enemy. Over the next two years, Law grew to belong in the Donquixote family, and presumably developed good relations with Corazon. A year before Law was due to die, Corazon overheard Law tell Buffalo and Baby 5 his real name, Trafalgar D. Watel Law. He immediately dragged him away from them before revealing that he was capable of speaking, and warning Law that he should run away from Doflamingo, saying that he shouldn't be anywhere near him. At some point afterward, Corazon became better acquainted with Law and even saved the child from Amber Lead Syndrome. In turn, Law looked up to him greatly. Thirteen years ago, he was killed by Doflamingo in an incident that has yet to be explained, with Law swearing to avenge him by destroying Doflamingo. Legacy Doflamingo had reserved the now vacant Heart seat for Law, who he saw as a brother, to succeed. However, as Law could not forgive Doflamingo for Corazon's murder, he defected and the seat remains vacant. Law went to great lengths to avenge Corazon, even by forming an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and using them until he no longer needed them, and plotted to pit Doflamingo against Kaido in the hopes the Yonko would kill him. Trivia * Corazón is the Spanish word for "heart", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's top executive officers. * Doflamingo mentions that had Law not betrayed the Donquixote Pirates, he would be the . This suggests that "Corazon" (and the other three Elite Officers) are alias or titles, as opposed to their birth names, especially since Corazon's real name is Donquixote Rocinante. This also indicates that there was another person before or after Doflamingo's brother who carried the position of Corazon. * His mouth tattoo (or make-up) resembles the one sported by the Joker from DC Comics in The Dark Knight movies, which is also the alias of his brother. * The tattoo under his right eye resembles that of Alex from the 1971 film A Clockwork Orange. * Rocinante was the name of the horse of Don Quijote, protagonist of "El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha" from Spanish writer Cervantes. This fits the Donquixote motif that their last name has. The word Rocinante in Spanish comes from Rocín, which means low-quality horse. References Site Navigation ru:Коразон ca:Corazón fr:Don Quichotte Kora it:Corazon Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Donquixote Family Category:World Nobles Category:Smokers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction